After a thousand years blood rings true
by enigma calling
Summary: Time can erase many things. But some things cannot be forgotten, like a legacy of blood and swords. "What will you do now Harry?" "isn't it obvious I will walk the path of my ancestor, Goodbye Father I will leave now but I will be taking Calamity for by blood it is mine"
1. Legacy of a sword

**Hello and welcome, this is my new idea that I've been working on. Not sure how good it is, but I think the concept passes basic planning, so I'm just going to run with it and see what happens. Sorry for the short prologue hopefully I'll be able to lengthen it out in later chapters. But anyway to the story.**

**minor editing done and new plot thought up and the uploading error now sorted.**

Prologue: Legacy of a sword

"James, what are you doing?" lilly potter asked her husband bemusedly, as she watched him struggling to balance on an old wooden ladder.

"Oh, hello dear" James replied as he tried to position the nail properly without falling. "you see it's a potter tradition, whenever we have children that sword" he said trying to indicate to the bottom of the ladder and only succeeding in unbalancing himself, causing a frantic grab for the ladder. " is always hung on the beam above the cot"

Lilly frowned as she saw the trouble her husband was having and so asked confusedly "um James honey you are a wizard you could just use magic to put it up."

"nope" James replied "not an option it's also a tradition that it is to be put up completely without magic, it's been this way for generations."

"Huh" Lilly spoke " that's interesting, why would a wizarding family have a tradition of doing something in a muggle way?" Lilly paused for thought for a moment "say is there anything unusual about that sword or is it just an heirloom?"

"just an heirloom I think" James replied distractedly as he was finishing adding the new nail "though" he continued "it does have some magic on it as no-one has ever managed to draw it"

"what?" lilly said with a hint of humour "all those who have tried have been judged unworthy? Is that it?"

James didn't answer for a minute or two as he was busy attaching the sword to the beam "hah" he exhaled in relief "so what do you think?" he said gesturing at the beam "hmm looks good, but are you sure it's safe?" lilly asked.

"Yeah totally, it ain't falling" James replied dismissively "but anyway, after all that I'm feeling kinda hungry so lets say we head downstairs and fix up something to eat?" he said with a grin while walking towards the staircase.

"Oh I suppose" lilly sighed dramatically "but really you and your stomach, you're going to eat us out of house and home" lilly pouted before heading off to join her husband in the kitchen.

And in the room behind her, Calamity sword of Sparda waited, patiently.


	2. Of Blood and Magic

Chapter one: Blood and Magic

It was a stormy night on Halloween as the rain fell and the wind howled. But this did not bother the occupants of Godrics hollow as they were fast asleep in their home, protected as they were by the wards of Albus Dumbledore. Protected, but not safe.

One other was also not bothered by the storm that night, as he stalked towards the stronghold of his enemies.

_It was fitting_ Voldemort thought, as his cloak swirled in a manner not totally born of the wind. that the undoing of the potters and the failure of his once teacher, would be not from magic but from treachery. _Yes how fitting indeed, that the one foretold to defeat me dies tonight; while nature itself shrieks, and the borders between the worlds are at their weakest. _

Arriving at the edge of the, admittedly, powerful wards placed around the property, the Dark Lord halted. As much as he hated to acknowledge inferiority in anything, Dumbledore had made this place impenetrable via methods of stealth, with more wards than just the fidelius.

This was an incredible feat of magic as the power of the fidelius while immense often had the effect of destabilising other wards laid down, so for them to be this powerful spoke well of the only man worthy of being called his equal in magic. They wouldn't keep him out though, no Lord Voldemort was more than capable of tearing through the wards, but they would have kept him out long enough for the family to escape. _But then_ Voldemort thought, his white snakelike lips curving into a cruel smile, that was where his traitorous servant Pettigrew came in, the rat had been over at the potter's home earlier this day, and while he was there he had spiked the lunch with an insidious little potion that was undetectable and had the unusual effect of causing no immediate effect on the drinker until they fell asleep where upon the potion would prevent them from being awoken by any means for at least 16 hours.

It was 4 o'Clock in the morning now the potters would definitely be asleep. With this thought In mind the Dark Lord raised his wand, magical energies pouring off of it. As he spoke the arcane words that invoked the spells to tear down the wards.

The door to the house opened soundlessly under the influence of Voldemort's magic. Not hindering the dark lord in the slightest as he stepped inside _perfect_ Voldemort thought _for once in his life Wormtail has finally done something right, now to put an end to this so called _prophecy _so that nothing will be able to stop me._

Thus as Voldemort stalked through the Potter home, his movements those of a predatory beast. He paused outside the parents room and looking within, saw that they were still locked in the potions grasp.

With a cruel smile Voldemort moved on.

This was not an act of mercy he merely wished to wait until they awoke. To find themselves as his captives with their children's corpses in front of them and their trusted friend as a traitor. His smile widened, making his face appear all the more inhuman with the worst traits of a skull and a snake, as he savoured the image of their despair in his minds eye.

When the dark lord reached the potter children's bedroom, a twitch of his wand had the door swinging open revealing to him the forms of the children one of whom was destined to defeat him.

The room was old but well maintained with large windows on one wall and various bits of furniture scattered around. But the centre of the room was dominated by a large blue cot with miniature planets and snitches charmed to fly above it. And sleeping within it were two babies, both boys, one with black hair and green eyes and the other with red hair and brown eyes.

As Voldemort walked towards the cot and its precious contents, eyes intent on his chosen targets he scarcely noticed the sword hanging on the beam above the cot or cared that it was there. But the sword noticed him and it Did care.

Voldemort sneered at the sleeping infants. He rejected the idea that either of them could one day be a threat to him, but their parents would need to die as they were his enemies. It would also be the height of foolishness to leave his foretold vanquisher alive with a grudge against him, out of arrogance. And Lord Voldemort had not become as feared as he had by being foolish.

So the wand of the darkest wizard of the generation rose, the words of the most deadly curse upon his lips, when the black haired child stretched and awoke exposing eyes as green as the curse about to be cast. Within the young potters mind instincts sensed the deadly magic being focused upon him, and knew that he, Harry James Potter was about to die.

No living being wishes to die that is a truth of life, and it was true here as well even as an infant Harry Potter did not want to die, and his desire to live resonated with the Devil sword, Calamity hanging above him, which began to respond.

In the short space of time that came next 2 things happened. Voldemort finished the lethal curse and sent a green bolt of death at Harry, and the cords holding the hilt of Calamity up snapped, causing the blade to slide out of its sheath and fall into the path of the killing curse. All this happened in an instant. Voldemort only had time to widen his eyes in surprise, before his curse impacted the Enma Katana and rebounded with a flash of hellish red light, strong enough to wreck the room around the cot and reduce the most feared wizard in Britain, to ashes.

And the children?

They lay still in a ruined cot, unconscious from the intense energy wave. One with brown eyes and a wound like a bolt of lightning on his head, the other with eyes of green and hair as white as snow.


	3. Aftermath

Chapter 2: Born through a blade

Sunlight was streaming in through the broken windows when Lily potter awoke. After blinking sleepily for a moment, she frowned at the cold wind blowing into the room. Letting lose a yawn Lily climbed out of bed and turned to close the window, only to blink in shock as she found that it was not open as she had thought, but broken, like many of the other things in the room.

"What is this?" Lily murmured to herself in confusion "what happened here? Was it an earthquake?" She paused for a second looking around the room or as it could be better described the ruins of the room, as the place was an utter mess with pictures blown off the wall, their inhabitants shouting silently at the treatment, and the dresser tipped over onto the floor which was itself covered in broken glass, _'heck_'Lily thought to herself '_not even the bed was spared, how did we sleep through this?'_

It was then that the shock of her awakening wore off and Lily Potter's maternal instincts jumped into overdrive, as she rushed from the room with a terrified whisper of, "my babies!" heedless of the broken glass on the floor or the damage it did to her feet.

Entering the hallway Lily was not surprised to find it just as damaged as the bedroom was before. But this did not matter to her as she hurried down the hall, completely ignoring the broken pictures, decorations and mementoes. Normally this level of damage would have been extremely saddening to her, with all the effort she and her husband had put into making this their home and all the memories stored within it. But at the moment she had a much higher priority, the safety of her children and until they were safe nothing else mattered.

Lily potter turned into the doorway leading to the children's room, noting absently that whatever had done this had torn the door straight off its hinges. Lily then stopped and stared in shock at the room inside.

It was as if a bomb had gone off, the room was a mess even the walls were crumbling. But that was not what held Lily Potter's attention, it was the roughly circular area in the centre of the room that seemed completely unscathed, the eye of the storm as it were, inside this oasis of calm there were three things, the first of which Lily noticed instantly, it was the cot which her children slept in and it was apparently undamaged "thank Merlin" Lily whispered in mild relief. It was then that she noticed the other things within the circle of calm. One was the Potter sword that her husband had hung above the cot as a good luck charm, it had detached from the beam above and was now sticking out of the floor, hilt upwards in front of the cot, standing with a proud and noble air about it like a sentinel between the children and the pile of ashes heaped on the floor.

Lily carefully walked through the room towards the cot taking care to avoid the pile of ashes in front of it, something about those ashes just screamed evil at her. She reached the cot and peered inside it with baited breath and saw to her immense relief that both of her babies were there, and breathing. It was only after she had confirmed this fact that she noticed what had happened to her children. Harry's hair had turned a silvery white colour, something vastly different to the black of the day before, but other than that seemed mostly unharmed, his brother on the other hand. "Oh Adrian" Lily gasped as she saw her child's head caked in his own blood which had seeped from a wound on his forehead in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

"Jaaames! You get in here right now!" Lily yelled frantically as she instinctively reached for her wand, to perform basic healing, only to realise that in her haste to check on the children she had left her wand in the bedroom. Lily cursed under her breath and glanced between the cot and the doorway, as she wondered whether or not to go and fetch her wand in order to begin first aid, but at the same time not wanting to leave the children alone while she did so.

Luckily for her the decision turned out to be unnecessary as her husband came rushing into the room with his wand out. "Lily!" James called out frantically, his eyes darting around the room taking in the situation with the skill of an Auror captain "thank merlin you're all right. How are the children?" he asked hurriedly while walking over to the cot taking care to avoid the pile of ash "And what is this stuff anyway? Where did it come from?" James continued as he looked down at his sons. The moment he saw them he swore violently, and turned to his wife, who could see that despite the controlled front he was putting up he was just as scared as she was.

"Lily" James spoke, in a calm and commanding voice the one he used when giving orders to an Auror team in an emergency "You need to listen to me. The children are going to be okay. We don't know how long they've been like this and they are still alive, so they are in no immediate danger. Now I'll stay here and begin first aid on Harry and Adrian, while you go back to our room and get your wand. Then, I want you to go downstairs and call Dumbledore on the floo, get him over here Now. I don't know what has happened but he might. Okay?"

Lily nodded silently. "Good" James said as he looked his wife straight in the eyes, before having his gaze flicker to her feet. "che, before that though let me heal your feet, they've been cut to shreds by the glass. I know you were worried but you've got to stay safe as well. Now hold still."

James knelt down and pointed his wand at Lily's feet while muttering an incantation, which as he watched caused his wife's feet to be covered in a soft green light as the cuts healed. "There" James said in satisfaction as the healing completed "all done. Now quickly, go and get Dumbledore, and for my sake if nothing else be careful."

With that said James stood, turned to the cot raised his wand and began to cast the spells that would diagnose the health of his sons.

Lily paused for a moment to watch her husband begin to work, before giving one last wary look at the ominous pile of ash and carefully walking out of the room.

Lily stepped out of the children's room and walked back down the corridor to her bedroom, being careful this time to avoid any broken glass. When she reached the room she walked straight to her side of the bed and bent down by the bedside table, which had fallen during the night, and started to look for her wand as she had left it on the table. After a minute or so searching Lily found her wand under the bed having apparently rolled there when the table fell over. Thus Lily stood and with wand in hand hurried downstairs to the fireplace.

"Hogwarts School, Headmaster's office" Lilly called out to the green flames before her.

It was a common misconception Lily thought idly, the combined stress making her a little thoughtful, as she prepared to stick her head into the flames, that the floo did not connect to Hogwarts. This was not true Hogwarts was connected to the floo it was just that you could not travel through it due to the wards. Lily pushed these thoughts out of her mind as she was suddenly looking at a large number of moving portraits, former Headmasters of Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath she called out "ALBUS!" at the top of her voice, startling some of the sleeping portraits, but Lily ignored there grumbling and the squawk from Fawkes she was to busy focusing on the bookshelf that connected the headmaster's office to the living quarters.

It was with substantial relief that Lily saw the bookshelf swing open to reveal Albus Dumbledore, immaculately garbed in some glittery purple and red monstrosity of a robe, as usual, pushing aside thoughts as to how he was up and dressed already, Lily opened her mouth to speak but Albus beat her to it, eyes twinkling.

"Ah, Lily what a pleasant surprise, though maybe a little early, anyway I am being rude how are things with you and the family?" the old wizard spoke pleasantly, "Hmm, but I see that not everything is all right, what has happened?" he continued his voice losing a little of it's light heartedness while maintaining it's warmth even as the twinkle faded from his eyes.

Normally Lily would have been comforted by his grandfatherly demeanour. But at the moment she was just a bit too stressed out for that and instead blurted out.

"Oh, Albus thank merlin you're awake. Something terrible has happened, the house is in ruins Adrian is injured, Harry's hair has gone white and there is this strange pile of ash on the floor in front of the cot. I'm worried, please come over as quickly as possible!"

"Hmm. I see, that is troubling." Albus replied now totally serious " in that case there is no time to waste please step aside I will be right through."

As Lily pulled her head out of the fire and stepped out of the way her thoughts returned to before the conversation started. It is impossible to floo to and from Hogwarts... _'unless that is'_ Lily thought as the old headmaster stepped out of the green flames, _'your name is Albus Dumbledore'_ .

Albus himself seeing the questioning look on Lily's face answered the unspoken question " I modified the wards to recognise me and allow me to pass through. I thought it might be useful someday, apparently I was right" he finished with a slight smile before turning and striding towards the stairs " now quickly. I don't know what has happened here but there was dark magic involved. So it would be best if I checked your children as soon as possible." He called back to Lily even as he took the stairs two at a time.

Lily hurried after the elderly wizard, inwardly marvelling at the strength of his magic to enable him to move like a man in his early 40's even while being over 100 was an impressive feat, even for a wizard.

They quickly walked down the ruined hallway toward the children's room both of them ignoring the state of the house around them. As they turned through the doorway they saw James standing above the cot with his wand out casting spells constantly.

James heard them walk in and turned, sighing in relief, "Albus, thank Merlin you're here. Adrian has this cut on his head and I haven't been able to close it, it's resisted all the spells I've cast please do something." he pleaded

"Of course James, now let's have a look" Albus murmured soothingly as he leaned over the cot and began weaving The Elder wand through complicated patterns in the air.

"Hmm, interesting. This cut was definitely made by dark magic, which is why you were having such trouble treating it incidentally. But it isn't overly dangerous, I can heal it now actually, the only issue is that it will leave a scar" He said after a few minutes of careful examination.

"Oh good, please heal him now we can deal with a scar." James stated relievedly.

"yes, well I had anticipated as much and anyway scar's can be useful have I ever told you about the one on my knee..." Albus continued with light pouring from his wand, before Lily interrupted with an exasperated chuckle "yes Albus you have told us about your scar before now. So please heal Adrian and finish examining Harry."

Albus looked a bit embarrassed at that interruption, but merely chuckled before refocusing on his spell casting.

It was a minute or so later when Albus stopped his wand movements and spoke up again "Well. Adrian is fine now, but his brother... well what has happened to him is interesting to say the least, I am reading almost no magic within him at all which is odd because I know that he was born with above average magic levels. Also there is a strong but quickly dissipating magical aura around that sword over there, and it seems to be related to what happened in some way" Albus said with a nod towards the blade still embedded in the floor. "speaking of which where did you get it? I can't tell much about it without further examination but it is unusual to say the least"

"It's an heirloom" James replied shortly "about Harry does this mean what I think it means?"

"yes I am afraid so" Albus continued gravely "it is quite likely that young Harry is now a squib. But having said that he is perfectly healthy though I am not sure why his hair has changed this way, it is not harmful and he is in no danger. Personally I suspect is just a side effect of the magic that happened here. Speaking of which now would be a good time to find out what actually _did_ happen"

Albus finished before turning to the ash pile in the middle of the room and the sword that stood between it and the cot.

Albus crouched down by the pile of ash and began sifting through it with his wand while muttering softly under his breath. This continued for a while before He spoke up again while still examining the pile. "Oh yes, with all the excitement I quite forgot to ask what do you know about what happened any clues you can offer may be useful in determining just what occurred."

Lily frowned for a moment in thought before replying slowly "not much actually. I remember having dinner with Peter last night then going to bed and waking up to find this, nothing else sorry." She finished with a slight scowl.

"Don't sell yourself short my dear. On the contrary that is quite useful." Albus retorted good naturedly before elaborating "Firstly from the state of your house we can determine that something major happened here, and as you didn't wake up it suggests that you had been spelled to sleep, most likely with a potion. This means that this was a deliberate act against you, and as such it is likely that Peter slipped you a potion during your meal last night and therefore... well, well what's this then?" Albus trailed off as he pulled a wand out of the ash pile.

"Yew... thirteen and half inches... phoenix feather core." he murmured under his breath while examining the wand "well we now know who it was who attacked you last night because this," Albus gestured at the wand he still held "this is Voldemort's wand, and from what I can gather this ash is what is left of him. I would guess that he had heard of the Prophecy and decided to kill Harry and Adrian in order to prevent them from becoming threats to him in the future. It is ironic that in attempting to avoid the prophecy he has in fact fulfilled it. But as he was able to find you it suggests that Sirius has betrayed you and given up the secret to the fidelias to Voldemort."

"Oh" Lily said with a start "Sirius wasn't our secret keeper, we thought it would be too obvious so we decided that he would act as a decoy to protect Peter, who would be the actual secret keeper."

Albus gave her a chiding look "It is too late now but it would have been best if you had _told_ me so, after all I still thought it was Sirius who was your secret keeper, if something had happened to you he would have been blamed" The old wizard shook his head before continuing

"At any rate something strange happened here and it resulted in Voldemorts defeat and while I have little idea as to what actually happened, the facts are that he attacked your children and died and so I would expect," here he chuckled lightly "that you are about to become rather famous as the parents of the children who defeated Voldemort" Albus smiled slightly at the looks of horror on Lily and James's faces.

"Now don't be like that it's not that bad, now get Harry and Adrian and come along firstly we need to get you settled into Hogwarts for the time being, after all you can't really stay here at the moment. Then I need to inform the ministry as to what has happened here" this time it was Albus who had a look of horror on his face, as they headed out with both Harry and Adrian fast asleep.

**Well that's it for this chapter. The next one will be the proper start of everything while this was just a bit more intro I'm not sure if it really fits of if it has too much explanation in it but hey, also some of you may have noticed a change I made in the pevious chapters (not counting the massive upload error) and as such you will be able to guess an important plot change.**


End file.
